A new day has come?
by MichiyoSN
Summary: Summary: Eine Braut und ihre Geschichte, von dem Mann den sie liebte und dessen besten Freund  ihrem Verlobten. Auszug: Heute war ihre Hochzeit. Doch der Mann, den sie liebte war nicht gekommen.


_Meine zweite Songfiction. A new day has come von Celine Dion. Hoffe sie gefällt euch._

_Disclaimer: Personen - JKR, Song - Celine Dion, Plot - meiner! Ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Standart eben._

_Summary: Eine Braut und ihre Geschichte, von dem Mann den sie liebte und dessen besten Freund - ihrem Verlobten._ Auszug: Heute war ihre Hochzeit. Doch der Mann, den sie liebte war nicht gekommen.

* * *

Celine Dion - A new day has come 

_I was waiting for so long  
__For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
__Hold on, and don't shed a tear_

Leichtfüßig und grazil bewegte sie sich. Die Haare in einem Knoten verschlungen, fiel ihr eine vorwitzige Strähne ins Gesicht.

_Und sie war schön, so schön._

Einen Schritt nach dem anderen tat sie. Verweinte Augen schauten müde auf die vielen Menschen, die sie betrachteten. Sie winkten ihr. Sie lachten. Sie waren glücklich. Sie freuten sich für sie. Und sie ging weiter, immer weiter, den schier endlosen Gang entlang. Den Kopf erhoben, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Sie weinte.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön._

_Trough the darkness and good times  
__I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
__But I was waiting for you_

Leise fielen die Tränen, immer mehr, verwischten ihre Schminke, röteten ihre Augen. Doch sie lächelte.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön.  
_Ihr war kalt, sie fror. Jeder Schritt schmerzte, sie fühlte sich allein. Ihr Blick glitt suchend über die Anwesenden. Doch sie fand ihn nicht.  
Er war nicht da. Er würde nie wieder kommen. Sie war verdammt dazu nie wieder sein Lächeln zu sehen. Ihr Lächeln verblasste nicht, doch ihr Herz zerbrach.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön.  
_Die Menschen lachten sie an, warfen ihr bewundernde Blicke zu. Sie hatte alles. Geld. Einfluss. Und einen Mann der sie liebte.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön._

_Hush, now I see a light in the sky  
__Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

Sie sah ihn an, den Mann, den sie heiraten musste. Er lächelte, er war glücklich. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Sie wollte ihn nicht heiraten. Nicht ihn.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön.  
_Sie durfte nicht an ihn denken, sie durfte nicht weinen. Heute war ihre Hochzeit. Doch der Mann den sie liebte, war nicht gekommen. Sie schloss ihre Augen.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön.  
_Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stand er dort. Ihr Liebster. Seine Augen geschlossen, sein Gesicht friedlich. Ich liebe dich, formten seine Lippen. Sie lachte. Er war tot, aber sie würde für ihn weiterleben. Für ihren Engel mit den schönen Augen. Harry.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
__Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

Hermine lächelte und der Altar kam immer näher. Sie blickte hinauf. Dort stand er, ihr bester Freund. Ron. Er liebte sie. Vielleicht würde auch sie ihn irgendwann lieben können, sowie sie Harry liebte.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön.  
_Sie tat das Richtige. Sie wusste es, als sie auf ihn zukam. Sie wusste es, als sie neben ihm stand. Sie wusste es, als er sie anlächelte.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön.  
_Sie brauchte keine Angst vor der Zukunft haben, nicht solange sie die Erinnerungen an ihn hatte. Harry.

_Where it was dark  
__Now there's light  
Where there was pain  
Now there's joy  
__Where there was weakness  
I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy_

Für ihn würde sie heute Ron heiraten. Um ihn glücklich zu machen, um ihr Versprechen einzuhalten. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn bedingungslos liebte, auch nach seinem Tod.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön._

_Hush, now I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
__I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love _

Und alles würde gut werden. Das wusste sie. Solange ihr Harry über sie wachen würde. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Für sich, für Ron und für ihn, Harry.  
_Und sie war schön, so schön._

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
__Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun__  
The new day has come _

Hush, now I see a light in your eyes  
_All in the eyes of a boy _

Sie trat die letzten Schritte vor. Sie lächelte, keine einzige Träne vergoss sie mehr, als sie mit klarer Stimme sprach.

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
__I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love__  
Hush now (haa..ahh a new day ha-ah)  
Hush now (haa..ahh a new day ha-ah)_

„Ja, ich will."

* * *

_Das wars, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein klitzekleines Review da. Würde mich echt freuen._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Michiyo_


End file.
